Fruit Basket
by Detective Marx
Summary: All she needs to find was a damn fruit basket. That was it but the problem is that a simple market run won't due. There is only one person who would know and unfortunately, Jane doesn't want to call her but she has to. She needs to call Angela Rizzoli for help and she's going to dread it. Damn Hope for not giving Maura that basket. Takes place after 4x01


**A/N: Free type! Taking a small break from my Protégé series to do this one.**

**Simple friendship fic but, I have a nerve to pick with Hope! Give Maura her damn fruit basket! That was the main thing that bothered me sooooo much! Since they won't give her the basket, I will.**

**Takes place after 4x01**

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerristen. This story plot belongs to me but nothing else. If it did then I would have tossed Pike somewhere else.**

* * *

Fruit Basket

Jane Rizzoli was a good friend and she felt bad for calling Maura lazy and fat. Okay, she _technically_ didn't mean it to come out that way but it seemed that the one thing that bothered Maura was the fact that Hope, her biological mother didn't give her a fruit basket after all she did.

"Why a fruit basket," Jane mumbled as she entered a market. She strolled down each aisle while she pondered where the fruit baskets would be. Obviously, Jane never bought a fruit basket before. Sure, she bought flowers but never fruit for someone.

Let alone for her best friend, Maura.

She continued to look through the store until she finally gave up because the damn store didn't have one. Jane huffed loudly as she tapped on the steering wheel of her car. Sure, she never had so much trouble to find a gift for Maura because Maura appreciated everything she got but a fruit basket?

It was hard to believe and yet, it was so true but Detective Jane "Badass" Rizzoli could not find a simple fruit basket and it was driving her nuts.

She didn't want to go to her last resort but it seemed that she must and she was going to regret it slightly. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the dreaded number, waiting for it to ring. After a couple minutes, she finally got an answer, _"Janie, is everything okay?"_

"Yeah Ma, everything is fine. I just need to ask you a question," Jane retorted as she twiddled her thumbs on the steering wheel.

"_Oh? You want to ask me a question?"_

Jane rolled her eyes. This was the one problem about calling her mother for help because once you ask for help especially if Jane was asking for help, Angela would hold it over Jane's head for a good amount of time. "Yes Ma, I have a question," Jane sighed in defeat.

"_Well?"_

"What store sells freakin' fruit baskets," Jane mumbled at first, feeling a harsh blush coming to her face.

Jane could hear Angela smirk as she stated, _"Sorry honey, I can't really hear you."_

_Yes, you can,_ Jane thought irritably. "Do you know a store that sells fruit baskets," Jane asked louder.

"_Of course, Janie. You make your mother so proud that you ask for help…sometimes,"_ Angela retorted with a hearty laugh.

"Ma, please just give me the address."

R&I

The next morning, Doctor Maura Isles came into her office to see that one her desk was a very large fruit basket. She gave a surprise expression and looked around to see if anyone was around. She locked her office door last night in her usual routine and yet, here was this very large gift on her desk.

She placed her purse on her coffee table and approached the fruit basket in awe. There were many fruit and on the side, there was a small cart of British strawberries.

_Who would do this_, she wondered.

It wasn't her birthday and there was no holiday coming up. She wasn't sure what the occasion was which stumped her even more. That was until she noticed a small card attached to basket with _very_ familiar handwriting that said her name on it.

She pulled the card off and opened it. She read it then let out a small laugh because she knew immediately whom this was from.

_Maura,_

_Here's the fruit basket you wanted and I even got strawberries for your turtle…I mean, tortoise. So, please stop being sad with your puppy dog eyes because it's not good for my best friend to be sad. Also, if you see Ma, just totally ignore her because she's going to claim that she helped. All I did was ask her if there was a store that I would know that would sell damn fruit baskets!_

_She complains I don't ask for help and I do…well sort of, but never mind…just here's the fruit basket and I'll see you later with beer and Thai food._

_- Jane_

Maura smiled as she placed the card down. She observed the basket one more time before she took a seat at her desk.

She finally got her fruit basket.

* * *

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
